Darkstar
Laynia Petrovna is a Russian ambassador assigned to the embassy in New York. Darkstar is a mutant superheroine capable of controlling an energy called the darkforce. Background Laynia Petrovna is the daughter of Sergei Krylov and his wife. Sergei was a brilliant Soviet nuclear physicist, but one day an alleged accident saw his pregnant wife blasted with radiation. When she died giving birth to Laynia and her brother Nikolai, the siblings were taken into state custody to be enrolled in a government run Academy for powered youths. There they would be raised to be Agents of the Soviet State. Laynia was codenamed Darkstar due to the nature of her mutant factor. She was slated for the Soviet Union's team of powered individuals called the Winter Guard, but when the Soviet Union collapsed that all changed. Instead, she was sent for additional schooling during the regime's transition where she could be monitored. It was discovered during this time by the FSB, formerly the KGB, that the man in charge of the academy she grew up in, Professor Phobos, was trying to secretly drain her powers along with others from the school for reasons unknown. Before he could be detained however, he escaped into a radioactive no man's land in the Russian frontier called the Forbidden Zone. To prevent further attempts by the confirmed mad scientist, Darkstar was assigned to be the newest Russian Ambassador to the United States in the New York Embassy. She would there, among other tasks, observe the newly established diplomatic ties between the States and Wakanda along with the activities of the various powered teams there. What better way to spy than right in the open? And in the meantime she would give a good face for the new regime. Personality *'Dedicated': Laynia takes herself and her role as a protectress and heroine very seriously. Even before, she took her duties as a soldier and secret agent very seriously. She isn't distracted from her chosen duties easily, and she is a practitioner of self improvement techniques. *'Earnest': She doesn't do anything halfway. She has a hard time holding back with anything she actually cares about, no matter the situation. *'Moral': Even after undertaking a level of training comparable to the Black Widow, Laynia still found certain things utterly repugnant. Seemingly no amount of brainwashing could fully undo her conscience, and she will not kill without very good reason nor stand for it in her presence. She is also quick to point out barbarism no matter who the culprit is and will make an honest effort to put a stop to it. *'Modest': Laynia isn't deliberately given to being flashy and she is quickly turned off by what she deems as gaudy displays, whether of power or exhibitionism. She often tries to resolve issues with no more than is necessary in terms of power or intimidation simply because she feels 'over the top' equals 'poor taste'. Logs *TBA Gallery Category:Marvel Feature Category:Marvel Hero Category:New York City Category:Marvel Taken